Brodel Kassat
Brodel Kassat was a military man until he suffered an accident in 2376; he now owns a small coffee shop in the city of Culat called the Culat Cafe, where he makes a living from the business he gets from the students attending the renovated University of Culat. Background Information Born on the innermost moon of Cardassia Prime (Letau Moon) he is an only child. His father Trechas died of a heart attack when Brodel was 20 years and he became the provider for his mother, Lana. Being in the military by this time, it was difficult for him to visit his mother; however, he always made sure to provide for her as best as possible, even with his starting salary as D'Ja. Personal Life Gweni Damar CP (2391-Current): Gweni and Brodel met when she was looking for a friend. They began to speak more often before tension snapped and they became lovers. Continuing to see each other, their affair is known to Corat who allows it due to his philandering ways. He later moved into the residence in the guest home in 2393 under the guise as the new family chef. Gweni Damar (2405-2406): , after he catered some of her events and parties and she began to develop feelings for Brodel because of her own rocky marriage. Brodel seemed interested in her as well but was able to keep a more level head on what was realistically possible. Unable to go all the way with her and risk his business and her conscious, they soon enough parted and rarely speak. Previous Spouse(s) Kiala Prem Brodel met his first wife, Kiala Prem, during one of his regular walks in Culat. He would often get patrolling duties in the city and would take his break at a small cafe where Kiala was a waitress. In 2368 they married, though she continued her job at the cafe since his Gor income wasn't enough to keep her as a homemaker. When he received his promotion to Glinn in early 2376, Kiala stopped working as they started to try for babies, being successful after 4 years; however, their marriage was already rocky and the baby was just an attempt at salvaging the remains. It did not help and the two got a divorce. They have one child together. Children Brodel has one child with Kiala Prem named Shana Damar. She is played in future plots only. Please see link for more information. Grandchildren Brodel has one grandchild from Shana named Torel Damar III. Please see link for more information. Civilian Career Soon after his resignation from the military and trying to get a more normal life and fix his situation with wife Kia, Brodel used their savings to buy the old Culat Cafe where he and Kia had met. This only worked for some months before tensions started again in their marriage and they divorced in '82, leaving him Shana. Brodel continues to work in his cafe, making an honest living at the skirts of the great Culat University. Cardassian Military Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Cardassian Academy from 2349-2353, Brodel graduated with a degree in Criminal Justice. Military Service Brodel started his military career as a D'Ja in 2353, and was slow to rise in the ranks given the many other officers in his militia. When he managed his rank of Glinn, he was among the guards at the Damar and Evek wedding of 2376. When Talen Evek arrived and detonated a bomb, Brodel received many injuries, one that completely altered his life, leaving him with chronic pain on his left leg from almost having it ripped off, and mental stress for several years. He retired in 2380 after the birth of his daughter Shana. Rank History: D'Ja: 2353-2358 ** Kara: 2358-2363 ** Gor: ''2363-2370 ** ''Gil: 2370-2376 ** Glinn: 2376-December 2376 2 Broel Kassat Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Civilian Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:August Category:2335 Category:All Characters